The Girl Next Door
by ShadowDaeva186
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have known each other since they were young. They were the best of friends, until highschool tore them apart with 'cliques'. What will happen when Inuyasha realizes she means more to him then just the girl next door? InuxKag MirxSan


It has been quite a longggg time.

So here's a story that I have been toying around with for a lonnnnnng time, just haven't gotten around to actually writing it all down, until now. So I'm not sure if this story is gonna go anywhere, so I am gonna let you be the judges, You the amazing readers and writers of . tell me what you think. and if i should continue on with this story ^_^ And yes I have not forgot about "Feelings Of Music" I acutually have the next chapter, almost have it done actually. Just have to post it ^_^

Thanks - T.B -

Chapter One.

"I ordered a Mocha Valencia, with extra whipped cream, not this crap." a snobby, young teen screamed flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

The waitress shifted her weight awkwardly, "I'm sorr-" she was cut off by the young teen again.

"I don't care if you are sorry, just get me my Mocha Valencia, and i will say it again .. Mo-ch-a Val-en-ci-a, now shoo." She said waving her hands to the young waitress who looked like she was about to cry.

"Kikyo, now that was uncalled for." the girl sitting across from Kikyo said before giggling and taking another sip from her over sized coffee cup.

"Kagura, the only way to teach others, is with a little bit of attitude." Kikyo began laughing with her friend.

The two girls laughed at Kikyo's "lesson" unaware that a pair of chocolate brown eyes was beginning to turn red with fury. "What gives her the right? To come into my family's shop and disrespect our staff," The young girl clenched her fishnet covered hands, her black hair tied up into a tight bun with two strands curving her face.

"Kagome, it's alright. I messed up the order, I am just gonna fix it for her." The waitress explained.

"Yui, that still doesn't give her the right to talk to you the way that she did," Kagome placed her book onto the counter, and straightened her green apron out, before taking one step towards the two girls sitting at the table in the center of the coffee shop. She turned to the young waitress, "Her drink please," She said holding out her hand.

Yui responded quickly, grabbing the correct drink from the counter. "Here you go, what are you going to do?"

Kagome grinned slightly, "Watch." She said taking the cup, then taking the salt shaker from beside her, sprinkled some salt on top of the whipped cream, and adding some to the lip of the cup, smiling a little more she turned her heel and started walking to the two giggling girls. Leaving a stunned Yui standing there. "Sorry about the confusion miss, I hope that this is more to your liking." Kagome smiled fakely, before handing the cup to Kikyo.

Kikyo turned, and made a face, looking Kagome up and down, Kagome wore a long black skirt, that fell to about mid-calf, with black combat boots covering the rest of her leg, and a baggy red hoody, with the sleeves rolled up to elbows, revealing fishnets on both her arms, and hands. She smiled fakely before turning back to Kagura, "Well this better be the right drink, or I will just take my service somewhere else freak." She finished, looking back at Kagome, whose smile had disappeared completely. For some reason, everyone in the small shop, had their eyes at the two girls in the centre.

Kikyo then took a sip, her eyes bulged and her face turned ghastly white. Before anyone could say anything, Kikyo spat a mouthful of salty liquid in the direction of Kagome, but being the smart one, she moved a little to the right, before it could hit her.

"You bitch!" Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs, whoever wasn't looking, sure was now. "How dare you!" She continued.

Kagome's lip twitched a little and she leaned in, everyone was unaware that they too leaned in closer to hear Kagome whisper. "The next time you talk to anyone like that, and I find out, I'll throw in more then just salt." She smiled and walked away. "Have a good day, Cuz."

"UGH!" Kikyo threw her hands down by her sides, "Don't you dare call me that you lowlife."

Kagome ignored her and went back to work, that's when she realized that everyone was applauding her, she smiled sadly, _'I guess that Yui wasn't the only person that was victimized by Kikyo" _

"Thank you Kagome!" Yui exclaimed clapping wildly. "That was really clever!"

Kagome smiled sincerely. "Years of practice, but she deserved it completely. No one should have to put up with her shit," She sat back down on her stool by the cash register.

"Well that was still quite amazing." Yui stated before going back to waiting her tables.

Kagome laughed quietly to herself, as she found her place in the book she was reading.

"Do you usually laugh to yourself?" A young man asked as he placed some money on the counter.

"Sorry?" Kagome said looking up from the novel, to meet deep amber eyes. She gasped slightly. _"Inuyasha.." _

"I said, do you usually laugh to yourself?" He said again this time with a small smile on his face.

Kagome laughed again, "Sometimes I guess." She shrugged, she ran her eyes up and down the boy standing there. _"Still looking good, I see." _She said to herself once again, He had dark blue jeans on and a red pinstriped dress shirt unbuttoned to show off a black hollister top underneath. His long silver hair hung down to his mid-back, at the top his head sat his two furry ears, and his deep amber eyes seemed to sparkle. She took one more look at him before she heard him laugh.

"Did you just check me out?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his muscular chest.

Kagome blushed slightly, and stood from her stool. "No," She paused slightly before continuing, "What can I get for you today, Dog boy?" She asked smiling.

"You decide today. Monster Chick" Inuyasha smiled back.

Kagome laughed, "Alright." She turned and grabbed the big red cup off the shelf behind her, and filled it.

When her back was turned to him, Inuyasha smiled at the girl before him, they knew each other for a long time now, and had been neighbours long before they were born. They were the best of friends when they were little, when high school started they both drifted off into their own "cliques" Inuyasha off to the preps, and Kagome, off with the "freaks" Inuyasha never thought of Kagome as a freak, she was different, and that's what made her special. When Kagome turned back around, she held out the cup with whipped cream covering the top.

"Here you go, a Mocha Valencia." She had a huge grin on her face.

Inuyasha laughed, "There better not be salt in this."

Kagome laughed, "You saw that eh?"

"Yeah, I walked in as it happened. You are evil you know that?" Inuyasha shoved his hand in his pocket, and grabbed the cup with the other.

"Well I can't help but be evil with other evil beings." She smirked.

Inuyasha laughed again. "Well that is understandable I suppose."

"Kagome! Sorry I'm late." A young boy called whizzing past the two teens.

"Souta, it's alright, just hurry, Sango is picking me up in a few minutes." Kagome said to her little brother.

Inuyasha leaned on the counter "What are you two up to today?"

Kagome leaned into him a little more. "You're girlfriend is approaching." She leaned back and smoothed out her dress.

Inuyasha stood up and had an apologetic look on his face before turning to the girl walking towards him.

"Inu-baby, what are you doing talking to her" She shot a death glare at Kagome, who went back to reading.

"Kikyo, don't call me Inu-baby." Inuyasha said looking past her.

"Well, baby, what should I call my boyfriend then?" She said with a puppy dog eyes.

"Well you have to have a boyfriend to call him anything." Inuyasha said before putting the cup down in front of Kagome, who looked up briefly at Inuyasha, who smiled at her before leaving the shop, he didn't wait for Kikyo to complain, once again.

When he left, Kagome burst out in laughter "Poor Kikyo, boy-less."

Kikyo threw another death glare at her, and walked away. "You would know about being boy-less, you are still a virgin for Christ sakes!" She called out behind her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, before her little brother came out from the back with his apron on. "Well you can take care of shop now little one." Kagome laughed smiling as she undid her apron, heading for the back room.

"Yeah, yeah," he said to her retreating form.

------------

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She hiked up her skirt up to the length of a miniskirt. She looked at herself for a moment more before letting the black fabric fall back to its original length. "I don't know what I'm thinking." She shook her head, grabbed her backpack, and left the backroom.

"Hey Kagome, are you going to Miroku's party on Friday?" Souta asked Kagome as she merged from the door behind him.

Kagome smiled at her little brother. "Probably not, are you?"

"Well I was going to go, if you were, but not now I guess." Souta responded handing a cup of coffee to a customer.

"Hey Souta, if you want to go, you should go." She paused and leaned closer "Besides, Kyoko might be there" She laughed when her Souta's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Kagome!" He screamed before she exited the shop.

"Kagome! Over here!" A young teen called to Kagome.

Kagome looked over where her name was being shouted. "Hey Sango!" She ran over to her best friend and gave a once over. "So what's with the change of appearance?"

Sango looked herself over in the window. She had on a black skirt that came to just above her knees, purple converse, and a purple tank-top on. "What do you mean?" She said confused.

Kagome laughed "Well the skirt silly?" She smiled as she saw her friend blush slightly. "By the way nice legs!" she slapped her friends ass slightly making Sango jump and laugh

"Kagome! Well it was a little warm out today, so i just wanted to wear a skirt okay?" Sango said, walking over to the driver side of her car.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay." She said sarcasm hanging on to every word. "I would believe that if you didn't hate skirts with a passion." She opened the passenger door and peeked her head in. "Could the real reason be, for Miroku?" She laughed and got into the car.

"N-oo" Sango stuttered.

Kagome laughed and decided that she didn't want her best-friend mad at her, so she changed the subject. "So I put salt into Kikyo's coffee today."

Sango thanked her friend mentally and laughed. "Really?! That's hilarious, what did she do today?"

Kagome sighed. "She was giving Yui a hard time with the order."

Sango smiled. "Well at least Yui has someone like you there to stand up for her, that poor girl would have let Kikyo walk all over her."

Kagome smiled softly "I know, and I hate Kikyo for that."

Sango looked over and smiled evilly. "Don't you mean, you hate Kikyo for taking your lover boy away." She said in a giggly-girl way.

Kagome turned her head and blushed. "No! Inuyasha is not my lover boy, and never will be. And I hate Kikyo for being such a bitch to everyone."

Sango laughed "Sure, sure. By the way, I never said it was Inuyasha that I was talking about" She whispered, and Kagome went even more red.

"Sango! Well, who else would you be talking about? And besides .." She paused, looking out the window. "What would he see in me anyways?"

Sango's smiled disappeared instantly. "Kagome, you are a beautiful, talented, kind and caring, sexy, crazy, original kind of girl. Any guy would be crazy NOT to love you!"

Kagome smiled at her friend with the worried eyes. "Thanks San." She smiled and turned up the radio, as their favourite song "All to myself." started playing.

"I really wish that Mariana's Trench would come and play a show near us!" Sango screamed over the lyrics.

"Me too!" Kagome hollered back.

They continued singing, until they got to the parking lot of the Shikon Mall.

"So what are we shopping for today Sango?" Kagome asked grabbing her bag from the backseat and throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"Hmm, well Kags I was hoping we would find new outfits that we could wear to Miroku's party." Sango almost whispered the last part, Kagome had to strain her hearing for that comment.

"Oh San, you know that I wasn't planning on going to that party." Kagome said as she turned to head for the east entrance to the mall.

"Oh K, pleaaaase, for me?" Sango almost whined following her best-friend with both her hands together, as if she was praying.

Kagome looked back and sighed. "I'll stay for a little bit. Doesn't mean I'm gonna shop for a new outfit."

Sango screamed "Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said jumping into her best friends arms.

"Yeahyeah." Kagome said hugging back cracking a smile. "Okay lets go find you an outfit to shock the lecherous Miroku."

"Yeah!" Sango said blushing a deep crimson. The two girls linked arms and almost skipped into the giant mall.

The first store they went into was a bust, nothing that really called out "Miroku, look at me!" so they tried another 4 stores, before they came across the perfect outfit for Sango.

"I cant believe it took us 5 hours to find an outfit, we didn't even find one for you Kagome." Sango pouted as she sat down at a table in the food court.

"Sango, remember I don't need one." Kagome laughed as she placed her bag on the table, and looked around for what she was in the mood for.

"Well what are you going to wear then?" Sango asked confused.

Kagome looked back at her friends puzzling expression "Well, um this?" She stated as she pointed to the clothes she had on.

"Okay, you cant wear that." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"And why not?"

Sango laughed. "Because your lover boy is gonna be there, and if you want to get him to notice you that way, you are gonna have to dress up a little."

Kagome went pale in the face. "He is not my lover boy! And besides I'm not trying to get him to notice me in any way. We are just friends, well.. were friends i guess." She said putting her head down.

"Kagome, I'm sure that he misses you too." Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's arm.

"Who misses Kagome?" A male voice said from behind Kagome. She looked up at Sango, even more pale now.

"Hey Inuyasha. We were just talking ab-ow!" Sango started before getting kicked in the shin by a very forceful boot. "Kagome that hurt."

Kagome shushed her, before looking behind her. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey girls, so who misses you?" He pressed still waiting for an answer.

"Oh noone really, just .. uh." Kagome started, then paused.

"Her cat." Sango jumped in. "Yeah Nightmare misses her terribly." Kagome glared at her friend.

"Riiiight." Inuyasha said looking away, as if he was looking for someone. "Hey Miroku! Over here!" He said calling out to his best friend.

"Miroku?" Sango looked in the same direction, before turning red in the face.

Kagome smiled, and started giggling at her friend.

Inuyasha turned to the strange Kagome. "What are you laughing about?"

Kagome bursted out even louder. "Sorry, its nothing. I'll be right back." She got up from the table, and walked over to the water fountain.

Sango sat there staring at her hands. "Hey Sango, Inuyasha. Where did Kagome go to?" Miroku asked walking up to the table.

"Who knows, I'm gonna catch up with her." Inuyasha said leaving Sango and Miroku to themselves. He knew that his friend liked Sango, and wanted to give them a few minutes alone.

"Hey Sango, how are you?" Miroku asked smiling at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"Hey, I'm good, and you?" She asked looking up, a red tint still on her face.

Miroku chuckled, "I'm good."

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha exclaimed jogging up to where Kagome was.

"Hey whatsup?" Kagome said after swallowing the water that was in her mouth.

"Nothing, what was that back there?" Inuyasha asked a little confused about her sudden burst of laughter.

"Oh well you see, Sango likes Miroku, and that's why we are here at the mall, she wanted to buy an outfit that would make him notice her." She explained.

"No way! She didn't need to buy a new outfit, he already likes her. A lot actually." Inuyasha laughed.

"That's crazy!" Kagome joined in the laughter "Well let's let them figure it out on their own."

"Agreed" Inuyasha said. "So are you going to the party?" He asked taking a seat on the bench beside the fountain.

"Yeah, for a bit, I promised Sango." She answered, following Inuyasha's lead and sitting on the bench.

"Good. It will be nice to see a friendly face." Inuyasha said looking at the two "lovebirds-to-be" talking at the table.

"Why do you say that? Is there gonna be a lot of people we don't know there?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Well everyone there are people we know, its just not all of them are the nicest of people. And they are all crazy drunks. And almost everyone there will be making out and doing other shit that i don't really care to know." He explained.

"Oh, well that's what i thought you were like too?" She looked really confused.

"Just because you and I are in different 'cliques' in school, doesn't mean I have changed, I'm still a freak at heart." He chuckled.

Kagome smiled, " You really haven't changed. That makes me happy."

Inuyasha looked at his old friend. He was about to say something but they were interrupted by a loud screeching voice.

"INU-BABY!"

Kagome sighed "That's my que." She got up and walked away before Inuyasha could stop her Kikyo rushed over to a depressed looking Inuyasha.

"What's wrong, Inu." Kikyo whined.

"Would you leave me alone. Please?!" He said softly before getting up and walking away from the annoying girl on the bench. He txted Miroku that he was heading home, and left.

_'I really hate Kikyo' _ Kagome sighed as she too txted Sango, and told her that she was gonna get a cab home, she wasn't feeling too well. She didn't want to ruin the moment that her best friend was having with the man of her dreams.


End file.
